El guardian
by Erusel
Summary: El pasado de Artemis. COMPLETO


=EL GUARDIAN=   
  
  
  
hola!!! bueno haré unas breves explicaciones respecto a este fic, primero que nada el personaje principal es artemis que resulta ser el primo de la princesa de la luna y obviamente aquí el es humano. si alguno de los que lean este fic han visto imágenes de artemis en su forma humana pues es idéntico nada mas que tiene el cabello corto y aquí el no tiene nada que ver con luna al menos por ahora jeje  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
La oscuridad reinaba a aquella hora, la luz del sol tenia horas que se había desvanecido hasta el día siguiente. Las estrellas refulgían con intensidad pero lo mas impresionante era la tierra. Se veía realmente hermosa y esplendorosa en el firmamento, adornando el cielo nocturno de la luna. Una hermosa ciudad yacía en la superficie de la luna, edificios hermosos y exquisitamente diseñados. Pero lo mas bello de todo era el gran palacio que se erguía imponente en el extremo norte de la ciudad, parecía como si sus muros estuvieran forrados de plata. Ese palacio era el orgullo de la luna. Los amos del sistema solar poseían palacios bellos pero ese era el mejor de todos. Digno hogar de la reina del "milenio de plata" la época dorada de los habitantes del sistema solar. La armonía reinaba, nadie tenía ganas de pelear si eran tan bien protegidos por las valientes y belicosas guerreras guardianas de los planetas. Hacía algún tiempo ya, en realidad casi 16 años la heredera al trono de la luna había nacido y con ella una nueva generación de sailors scouts llamadas así por los antiguos habitantes de la luna. Pero ellas no eran las únicas guardianas nacidas para proteger a la luna, también estaba el guerrero conocido como el guardián cuya principal obligación era proteger a las princesas guerreras pero el no podía intervenir en las batallas activamente a pesar de ser aun mas poderoso que la misma princesa de la luna. Su poder era destructivo a diferencia de esta y solo podía ser conferido a un varón de la misma línea de sangre que la actual princesa. Debido a que la reina serenity no dio a luz a un hijo que pudiera ocupar ese lugar, el título y el poder le fue conferido al primo de la princesa, el príncipe Artemis, el era poderoso y todo un caballero, nadie podía negar que por sus venas corría sangre real pero no era tan maduro como se esperaría que el guardián fuera, tenía apenas 19 años y parecía estar mas interesado en cortejar a las princesas guardianas en vez de protegerlas. Pero artemis no discriminaba, a el no le importaba el hecho de que no fueran nobles las jóvenes que el conquistaba, a decir verdad era bastante equitativo. Un día iba tras una princesa, al siguiente tras una cortesana y en otras ocasiones tras una soldado. El en verdad era un dolor de cabeza para la reina. Pero artemis era un joven que solo deseaba disfrutar de la vida, no le hacía en gracia el hecho de tener que asumir su papel como el guardián. Mas sin embargo estaba listo para luchar por su gente cuando llegara el momento. La reina lo sabía y también sabía algo mas. Tanto el como las guerreras guardianas tendrían que hacerlo muy pronto y si perdían, no habría segunda oportunidad...  
  
  
  
  
  
Un grupo de hermosas doncellas se encontraban sentadas conversando en el jardín real, flores de todos los rincones del universo eran cultivadas allí;  
  
las princesas guardianas solían pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo allí aspirando su delicado aroma e intercambiando confidencias. Eran nueve jóvenes  
  
en total, las primeras cinco se encontraban sentadas en el pasto conversando animadamente sobre los caballeros del reino mientras que las otras cuatro mas maduras que las primeras conversaban sobre el actual estado de los habitantes del milenio de plata. Aunque ellas no deseaban admitirlo sabían que el reino de la luna estaba en decadencia y hay quienes deseaban aprovechar ese hecho para conquistar el sistema solar. Ellas sonreían al ver a las dulces e ingenuas princesas de los planetas interiores conversar sobre temas tan triviales, sin saber el peligro que podría estar mucho mas cerca de lo que ellas imaginaban. Las mayor de todas con apenas 18 años era la guardiana del planeta plutón y la destinada a resguardar la puerta del tiempo. Todos los habitantes del reino conocían el sacrificio que la guerrera tendría que hacer llegado el momento. Las antiguas sailors muertas desde hacia unos años ya no podrían proteger al reino de un ataque que parecía inminente pero ella tendría que abandonar la luna antes de eso. No podían arriesgarse a perderla. Mientras que ellas seguían conversando animadamente, un joven miraba por detrás de un pilar en un extremo algo alejado del jardín. Era un joven alto, de cabello plateado corto y unos bellísimos ojos grises, venía vestido con un pantalón negro ajustado y una camisa de manga larga y cuello también negra que se completaba con una larga capa del mismo color. Su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa maliciosa, se acerco lentamente desde atrás de donde las princesas se encontraban, su mirada buscaba en los alrededores hasta que se posaron en el pequeño estanque donde crecían lirios silvestres y miro de nuevo a las princesas; regreso por donde había venido y camino en sentido contrario trayendo algo oculto entre sus ropas, las princesas estaban demasiado distraídas para notarlo hasta que fue muy tarde. La guardiana de venus profirió un grito mientras que las otras la siguieron al ver a un pequeño y repulsivo sapo (que exageradas, no?? Jeje) tal fue la alarma que las princesas de los planetas exteriores se pusieron en alerta, era tanto el alboroto que las cinco princesas corrieron en dirección a donde se encontraban las otras cuatro empujándolas y yendo a parar las nueves al estanque. La princesa de Urano veía severamente a las otras cinco princesas que seguían aterrorizadas cuando escucharon una risa de hombre. Artemis salió de su escondite doblándose de la risa al ver a las nueve princesas totalmente mojadas pero lo que mas risa le dio fue el ver como la pequeña serena intentaba conservar una postura digna, difícil si estas mojada y con algunas plantas marinas en el cabello además de algo de lodo en el vestido y en la cara. Las princesas se levantaron rápidamente y salieron en persecución de artemis que corría lo mas aprisa que  
  
podía como quien tiene la certeza de que si lo alcanzan lo destrozan. Era de los mas cómica la escena al ver al príncipe artemis corriendo con una expresión de espanto y satisfacción mezclada mientras que nueve princesas coléricas y chorreando lo seguían de cerca. Rei, la princesa de Marte estaba cerca de atrapar artemis de la capa cuando el ruido de una gran explosión los distrajo. Las princesas y el príncipe se asomaron apresuradamente a una de las ventanas del palacio para ver horrorizados como la ciudad era destruida por monstruos comandados por los generales del negaverso. Los soldados eran destrozados al igual que los habitantes de la ciudad sin la menor compasión. En ese momento llego la reina corriendo a donde ellas se encontraban seguida del príncipe Endimión de la tierra, enamorado de la princesa serena, que había ido a avisarles del ataque pero ya demasiado tarde. La reina ordeno a la princesa de plutón entrar al portal del tiempo como sailor plut y esta se vio obligada a abandonar a sus amigas a su suerte. En seguida las siete princesas de los planetas invocaron el poder del cristal de su respectivo planeta para convertirse en sailors y se dirigieron a luchar, mientras que la princesa de la luna y Endimión huían tratando de salir de la luna pero fueron acorralados por dos de los generales. Artemis miraba la escena desesperado e intento invocar el poder del guardián listo para proteger a las sailor pero la reina se lo impidió, era  
  
muy tarde, las sailor habían sido asesinadas a manos del enemigo al igual que el príncipe Endimión y la princesa serena. Artemis cayo de rodillas sin saber que hacer. El había fallado en su misión como guardián, el reino de la luna estaba siendo destruido y ahora que las guerreras habían muerto todo estaba perdido. El llanto comenzó a dejarse ver en los desolados sobrevivientes. El enemigo pronto entraría al palacio y ellos serían asesinados. La reina serenity se acerco a su sobrino y limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos mientras le susurraba que si misión apenas iniciaba. La labor del guardián aun no comenzaba pero tendría que sacrificar algo y era lo que el mas tenía en estima, su belleza de príncipe. Para que las guerreras renacieran con el poder del cristal de plata el tendría que convertirse en gato y guiarlas en los siglos venideros para derrotar a quien ahora los destruía. Artemis miro a su tía con una melancólica media sonrisa y asintió. El estaba listo pero no iría el solo, la reina llamo a su sacerdotisa mas sabia, le hermosa luna; ella ayudaría a artemis en su misión guiando a las sailors y aceptaría el mismo destino que el guardián como gato. La reina serenity se dirigió a la entrada del palacio y alzo en alto el cristal de plata invocando su poder y derrotando por ahora al negaverso y a la malvada reina beryl; artemis y luna miraban por la ventana y se sonrieron mutuamente por ultima vez como seres humanos antes de que sus cuerpos se disolvieran y tomaran la forma de dos gatos. Todo había terminado para el milenio de plata pero para el guardián y la sacerdotisa de la luna apenas iniciaba... 


End file.
